Rogue
Rogue (Burai in the Japanese version) is the EM wave form of Solo, the last living person from Mu. He serves under Dr. Vega and Hollow as well as Hyde. He is formed when Solo goes through a wave change. Unlike Geo and Sonia, He does not have a FM-ian, UMA, or AM-ian partner, as he is a Murian, who were born with the ability to see, and use waves. He despises Link Power, and he challenges MegaMan repeatedly in an attempt to prove that his power of loneliness is greater. His loneliness, and hatred of friendship was formed as a child, as people would gang up on him in groups, but alone, cowered in fear of him because of his power of loneliness. His only friends and family that had helped him had died trying to seal Le Mu. As a result, he thus deemed himself doomed to be alone and relying on others useless, seeing all his friends and family dead and all other fearing him, assaulting him only in numbers, and being discriminated for his tribe and his powers. Not surprisingly, he takes Bass's role in the series, as both have much in common. He wants to revive Le Mu (The ultimate life form), despite in the anime he opposes doing so. In Megaman Star Force 3 he returns, with a new blade that can be used even in his human form, due to Laplace, Solo's wizard, being capable of transforming into said sword. He is also shown to be able to use Battle Cards. Abilities Star Force 2 Rogue initially starts off only capable of a few attacks: *'Rogue Arts:' Rogue moves up to the player and attacks with a combination of punches and kicks *'Rogue Burst:' Rogue fires off a shockwave that travels down two columns *'Flying Fists:' Rogue fires several purple fists down the columns at different times. *'Mu Rejection:' In his EX forms and above, he gains a regenerating 1HP barrier that cannot be pierced with any means (This move resembles Bass's Life Aura). *'Lock-On Destroy: '''Destroy lock-on if locked on him when MU Barrier is active. *'Rogue Throw:' (shooting star rockman tribe only) Rogue goes behind the opponent, put his hand through him and throws him. After he reaches half health or below in his EX forms and above, he also pulls out his sword, and trades his moveset to: *'Rogue Sword : Rogue moves up to the player's position and performs several slashes, each at a different range. *'Rogue Slash : '''Rogue performs a Sonic Boom, similar to those done by Protoman in Battle Network *'Rogue Break : 'Rogue charges up a bit of energy before smashing on a large area. The area where his sword hits will crack through shields. Star Force 3 Rogue is capable of the following in the third game: *'Mu Rejection: In forms v2 and above, Rogue gains a 1HP regenerating barrier that cannot be pierced with any means. *'Rogue Arts:' Rogue moves up to the player and attacks with a combination of kicks and punches. *''' Rogue Fists:' Rogue fires off several fists at the player at different timings. They cause confusion if they connect. Usually followed with Rogue Arts or Shock Wave Uppercut (with Rogue ZZ). *'Rogue Sword:' Rogue performs a slash covering a wide area. This slash will hit multiple times. *'Rogue Break:' Two panels in front of the player will flash. Rogue will then descend on the player, breaking the panels. This attack must be dodged. *'Dancing Blade Combo:' Rogue disappears, and the Laplace Blade will criss-cross towards the player twice, followed up by the original Rogue Break from Star Force 2. The final blow must be blocked from a panel other than where Rogue's sword impacts the field. *'Lock-On Destroy: 'Destroy lock-on if locked on him while MU barrier is active. *'Shock Wave Uppercut: 'Rogue goes to the last row and unleashes an uppercut that releases 3 ground waves at each column. Name The word rogue is usually used to describe someone who is rebellious or mischievous. Another meaning of the word is "vagabond," a person who roams from place to place. In biology, the word rogue can also be used to describe an inferior organism, though this pertains more to plants and the usage in such a way is to the irony of Rogue's level of strength compared to many other EM Beings. Trivia *Capcom has stated that Rogue's character is mixture Proto Man and Bass, putting both of their basic attitude and traits into one. Many of these aspects are: **Bass's black theme. **Their hate for humans. **Both can fight without need for an ally's assistance. **Both have signature protection (Solo/Rogue has the Mu Rejection barrier, and Bass has the Life Aura). **Both strongly object to others defeating the MegaMan of their series, even interrupting and eliminating their "allies" if they must. His aspects of ProtoMan include: **He has a partner/rival relationship with MegaMan. **He has a preference for blades. **He survives even the deadliest situations **Teaming up with MegaMan **Rogue has saved MegaMan as well as a few other characters during the game *In the game Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star, Rogue appears a a secret Mega Chip. *''Unlike Bass, Rogue doesn't have the ability to obtain others' powers. In fact, he would rather object to using such powers, as when Hollow offered him an Indie Proof. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Project-TC